No es la única salida
by Briel Black
Summary: Sequé con el dorso de mi mano esa lágrima que parecía haberse impregnado en su piel y le sonreí.


**Disclaimer:** Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías. Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**No es la única salida.**

_¿Qué si quiero besarla? ¿Qué importa si yo quiero abrazarla con toda mi fuerza y decirle lo mucho que la amo? Eh, ¿eso es relevante en este momento? ¿De verdad importa lo que yo piense? No es algo por lo que deba preocuparme, lo más importante ahora es evitar lo que está a punto de hacer._Pensé en pronunciarlo, ni siquiera sabía si era lo correcto decirlo o no, pero antes de que me percatara de ello, estaba articulando la última sílaba de la última palabra de dicha frase, ahora no podía retractarme, sabía que mi única prioridad debía ser evitar las incongruencias que ella estaba cometiendo.

No hubo un solo presente que no fijara su mirada en mí, los ojos de algunos reflejaban sorna, y los de otros, indudablemente conmoción; como si desde un principio estuvieran esperando que yo dijera eso, sentía ganas de esconderme por el resto de mi vida gracias a la vergüenza que sentía pero de hacer eso no tendría la menor oportunidad de llegar donde ella se encontraba en el momento adecuado para rescatarla.

Un mísero monosílabo fue escuchado en el lugar, podía representar pena ajena, fastidio, conmoción, de esa persona nada esa sorprendente. Seguido a eso escuché una carcajada claramente provocada por mi anterior confesión, pero sin darme la oportunidad de interrogar, Suigetsu se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —sentía que no podía dar crédito a mis propios oídos, era como si una persona más madura se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo y me estuviera gastando una pesada broma; pero pocas veces había escuchado a Suigetsu de ese modo, se estaba burlando de mí y claro, no pensaba dejarme por un estúpido como él.

Sonreí ampliamente, pero sin mostrar una pizca de agradecimiento y salí corriendo del sitio donde me encontraba, ciertamente no llevaba un sólo artefacto que me protegiera de la nevada que caía, pero para mí, eso era lo que menos importaba; ahora sólo tenía que salvarla, evitar que hiciera semejantes idioteces de las que seguramente se arrepentiría.

Corrí sintiendo todos aquellos copos de nieve chocando con mi rostro, tensando cada parte de mi cabeza por el frío tacto a mi piel; sólo necesitaba un poco más, ya había conseguido que aquellos tres me dejaran salir; ahora debía ir con ella.

Distinguí sus llamativas hebras a lo lejos con facilidad gracias al paraje blanco que daba tan abundante nieve en todo el sitio; su cabello era lo que más me gustaba de ella y no sólo por su peculiar color sino porque el verlo daba una indescriptible sensación de paz y emanaba un olor tan confortable que parecía alimento para el alma.

_Que aún no sea tarde, aún no_ no podía parar de repetirme eso mientras me acercaba a donde estaba ella, tenía que apresurarme para que aquella persona a la que más he querido no cometiera un error crucial.

—¡No te atrevas a tocar esa maldita puerta! —grité sin pudor jalándola del hombro para que se alejara un poco del sitio, ella giró su sorprendida mirada hacia donde me encontraba yo y me pude topar con ese par de esmeraldas cristalinas que no paraban de derramar lágrimas—. ¡Sabes que tú no quieres esto! No lo hagas.

—P-pero. —Era la primera vez que la escuchaba titubear, ¿a dónde se había ido esa seguridad que tanto la caracterizaba? No pudo pronunciar más, ella sabía que jamás habría deseado terminar así pero era su única salida, o al menos eso creía ella.

—¡No aceptes! —la desesperación me llevaba acortejando un buen rato y ahora se hacía presente en mí—. ¿ Crees que todo ese dinero vale la pena? ¿Merece que pierdas tu felicidad? ¡No puedes escoger el camino fácil!

—¡¿Entonces qué hago? —las lágrimas se volvieron más abundantes y los sollozos más fuertes, estaba desesperada, tanto ella como yo—. Intenté evitarlo pero no puedo, aceptar es la única opción que tengo...

—¡No! —quisiera saber de donde sacó semejante mentira, claro que había más alternativas—; no sabes lo que vas a vivir apenas te unas, rechaza , diles que no te interesa, hay miles de opciones mejores que esta. Sólo regresa y encontraremos la solución juntas, yo voy a acompañarte y ayudarte hasta el final. —Nada de lo que acababa de decir era mentira, tratándose de ella me era imposible mentir.

—Pero... ¿Por qué me ayudas, Karin?

—¿Qué no es obvio? Porque te quiero, tonta —todo había valido la pena porque la sonrisa tan sincera que había en su rostro me fascinaba y no había nada en el mundo que me hiciera más feliz que verla sonreír. Sequé con el dorso de mi mano esa lágrima que parecía haberse impregnado en su piel y le sonreí—. Sakura, no necesitas trabajar como traficante para pagar la operación, existen más métodos para salvar a tu madre. Vayámonos de aquí, amiga. Salir a la calle en invierno no es lo más inteligente que pudimos haber hecho.


End file.
